happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Take a Hike
TV Season: 1 Episode: 5.3 Writers: Warren Graff Ken Pontac David Winn Jeff Biancalana Kenn Navarro Director: Kenn Navarro Episode list: TV Season 1 Previous Episode: As You Wish Next Episode: Snow Place to Go "Take a Hike" is episode number 5.3 of the Happy Tree Friends TV Series. Roles Starring roles *Lumpy Featuring roles *Cuddles *Toothy *Nutty *Sniffles *Flaky *Petunia Plot A small group, led by Lumpy, ends their hike for the day and begins setting up camp. While walking through the woods, Flaky sees a baby bird lying on the ground, having fallen out of its nest. She tries to place the bird back in its nest atop a high tree branch, however the nest falls off, crushing the bird and breaking several eggs. Flaky laughs nervously and tries to cover up the mess, but she ends up getting attacked by the angry mother bird. Back at camp, Toothy attempts putting up a tent by tying what he thinks is a rope around a stake in the ground. It turns out he's been tying a cobra around the stake, and the angry snake bites Toothy in the arm before slithering off. Lumpy, while shaving, hears Toothy's cries of pain and reluctantly runs over to see what the problem is. He passes by Sniffles, who attempts to start a fire but gets set ablaze while blowing on the flame. Lumpy sees Toothy's now swollen arm and begins sucking the poison out. Not looking behind him, he accidentally spits the poison into Cuddles' eyes. Cuddles' eyes immediately begin to burn/melt and he screams in pain, leaving Lumpy at a loss for who to help first. He makes a decision when the flaming Sniffles runs by him, screaming in pain. Lumpy tackles Sniffles and begins dunking his head in the lake, unknowingly piercing Sniffles' head on a sharp rock beneath the water. Lumpy piles the three injured animals on a stretcher, where flies buzz around them, and drags them along, while Petunia and Nutty walk behind. The group soon enters a vast, scorching desert with no water in their canteens. Petunia spots a small puddle of dirty water and, extremely thirsty, begins gulping the water down. Initially she is relieved, but soon she lies on the stretcher having suffered for her actions. As the groups once again moves forwards, Toothy's swollen arm falls off. A liquid drops down on Nutty's head, and upon tasting it he looks up where, much to his delight, he finds a beehive. Lumpy spots another baby bird that fell out of its nest and picks it up. Nutty, meanwhile, sucks honey from the beehive through a straw until honey quirts all over his face. He climbs down from the tree and waddles over to a large mound of fur, where he tears off a piece of fur and begins wiping his face. Lumpy climbs a tree to put the baby bird in its nest, but upon reaching the branch the nest is on, he discovers the nest us made out of Flaky's skin. He screams and falls out of the tree, dropping the bird back in its nest. Elsewhere, Nutty finishes cleaning off his face, when he suddenly notices that the fur he tore off came from a large, angry grizzly bear. Nutty tries replacing the fur on the bear's stomach, but this doesn't work. The bear swings its claws at Nutty and as Nutty runs away, pieces of his body break away until only his legs and tail continue running forward. As Lumpy gets up, Nutty's legs run up and crash into the tree. The bear begins chasing Lumpy, who pushes the stretcher onto an old rope bridge as he runs. The friction from the stretcher begins burning the rope, until the bridge breaks, sending everyone on it down a deep canyon. Everyone is impaled on the rocks below, with the exception of Lumpy who survives his fall to the ground. Lumpy climbs up one of the ropes of the bridge to the cliff opposite of the one he entered the bridge on. Unfortunately, the bear is waiting at the top and begins brutally mauling Lumpy, tearing him to pieces. The bear then walks back over a sturdier wooden bridge a few feet away from the rope bridge. Back at the bird's nest, Flaky's body falls out of the tree. The baby bird begins playing with one of the nerve fibers coming out of one of Flaky's eye socket. Moral "Walk a mile in someone else's shoes!" Deaths #Flaky is eaten/turned into a nest by a bird. #Nutty is sliced to pieces by a grizzly bear. #Petunia, Cuddles, Sniffles, and Toothy are impaled on rocks. #Lumpy is brutally mauled by a grizzly bear. Goofs #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change numerous times, sometimes during continuous shots. #The candy on Nutty's body change positions numerous times, sometimes during continuous shots. #The lollipop and all day sucker on Nutty's head and the candy cane on his chest disappear as he drinks the honey from the beehive. #Even though Toothy's swollen arm fell off, it is visible when Lumpy begins running away from the bear. Trivia *The group in this episode, with the exception of Nutty, is the same group that went to the zoo in From A to Zoo *This is one of the episodes in which everybody dies. Category:Episodes